


Vuelve

by meryswanhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryswanhook/pseuds/meryswanhook
Summary: Killian Jones está en el ejército de Estados Unidos, es un marine. Vive con Emma, su novia y son felices, llevan una vida normal. Pero todo queda interrumpido cuando él recibe la orden de partir a la guerra, y debe alejarse de su novia, sin saber si volverá a verla, o si volverá a casa.





	1. La noticia

Un hombre joven corría por la calle con una carta en la mano. Acababa de recibirla esa misma mañana al llegar a la base militar. Él era Killian Jones, marine de Estados Unidos, capitán, para ser más precisos. Acababa de enterarse de que le habían destinado a la guerra, así que corría a su casa, donde vivía con su novia, para contárselo. Llevaba más de una década en el ejército y gracias a sus grandes capacidades y a su heroica actuación en muchos enfrentamientos, había ido subiendo rápidamente de posición hasta convertirse en capitán. Killian ya llevaba unos cuantos años sin participar en ningún enfrentamiento importante. Aunque el ejército de Estados Unidos había estado enviando tropas a la guerra en Siria, la infantería marina aún no había participado en el conflicto, pero ante la gravedad de la situación los altos mandos habían dado carta blanca. Por eso se alegraba de pensar que por fin su espera sería recompensada y estaría a cargo de una misión tan importante y así servir a su país. Aún así, el hecho de tener que marcharse en apenas un día a la guerra le provocaba desazón, porque tendría que abandonar a Emma, su preciosa novia. Todo esto rondaba por su cabeza mientras se dirigía a su hogar, donde sabía que ella estaría. Al ser sábado, y como ella era maestra, no tenía que trabajar.

-¡Emma!- gritó nada más llegar y se puso a buscarla por toda la casa, hasta encontrarla vistiéndose en la habitación que compartían.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella alterada ante esa interrupción.

-Sí, es solo que... ¡mira!- él le mostró la carta, incapaz de continuar al faltarle el aliento debido a la larga carrera que había hecho.

-¿Qué es eso?- le arrancó el sobre de las manos y sacó el papel que se encontraba en su interior. Lo leyó rápidamente y Killian pudo observar cómo le cambiaba el semblante y su rostro empalidecía. Ella se dejó caer en la cama, entristecida -¿te vas... a la guerra?- no se atrevió a levantar la mirada para observarle.

Él se agachó, asintiendo, hasta quedar a su altura -pero son solo ocho meses amor. Después volveré aquí, contigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente, apretando, para evitar que le cayeran las lágrimas que se habían empezado a formar en sus ojos. No quería que él la viera llorar. Sabía lo importante que era eso para él, y quería que supiera que se alegraba por él y que le apoyaba, aunque eso significase tener que separarse -me alegro por ti- por fin levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, intentando imprimir en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa. Él sonrió también y la miró con ojos apenados.

-Ven, levántante- dijo él agarrándola de las manos y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie, delante suya. Ella le miró con ojos interrogantes -quería hacer esto de otro modo, pero dadas las circunstancias...- Killian se apartó de ella y se dirigió a la cómoda que estaba detrás de él. Abrió un cajón y rebuscó unos segundos en su interior hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Lo cogió y lo escondió en el interior de su puño cerrado -me gustaría que la situación hubiese sido más alegre. Me gustaría haberte llevado a un restaurante bonito a cenar y luego iríamos al sitio donde nos vimos por primera vez, a The Mall, y nos quedaríamos allí contemplando las vistas, con el obelisco delante nuestro. Tú comentarías algo, luego yo diría alguna estupidez y nos reiríamos. Yo me quedaría contemplándote ensimismado, mientras tú me contabas algún dato interesante sobre el Lincoln Memorial, o sobre el mismo presidente y una pequeña sonrisa aparecería en tu rostro. El viento haría que tu pelo se alborotase y te lo echaría a la cara, así que te molestarías porque no te gusta tu pelo y que querrías cortártelo, pero yo te diría que no dijeses tonterías, porque tu pelo, y tú, tú enteramente, sois preciosos. Entonces me sonreirías y me besarías, y luego te girarías para seguir contemplando el reflejo del obelisco en el agua. Entonces yo me armaría de valor, me arrodillaría y te haría una pregunta. Pero no tengo tanto tiempo como para hacer todo eso que tenía planeado y no pienso esperar más tiempo, y menos ocho meses, en decirte esto. Así que- en este momento Killian se arrodilló y abrió su puño, donde había una cajita azul de Tiffany, y al abrirla, reveló un hermoso anillo. Emma, aunque sabía qué venía a continuación no pudo evitar contener la respiración -Emma Swan, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo casándote conmigo?

Emma no sabía si reír, gritar o llorar, aunque al final optó por lo último, y liberando por fin la respiración contestó con una gran sonrisa -sabes que sí quiero. Claro que sí. Quiero casarme contigo- él se rió y le agarró la mano izquierda, poniéndole en el dedo el anillo, que encajó a la perfección. Emma tiró de su ahora prometido para ponerlo de pie y se abalanzó a sus labios. Ella le quería más que a nada y en ese momento él la había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo y no podía esperar a pasar toda una vida a su lado. Killian respondió al beso gustoso y sin esperar un segundo su lengua se abrió paso hacia la boca de ella y la agarró fuertemente de la cintura, abrazándola y acercándola todo lo posible a él. Emma correspondió a este gesto enrollando sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él y llevó sus manos a su cabeza, acariciándole su suave pelo.

Cuando se separaron para coger aire ambos se sentaron en la cama, Emma aún incrédula por lo que acababa de pasar, contemplando el anillo con una gran sonrisa. Mientras, Killian la miraba contento, también sonriendo.

-Amor. Sé que siempre has querido una boda magnífica, con vestido, toda tu familia y amigos reunidos y en un sitio bonito. Pero me voy mañana, y no quiero esperar ocho meses, ocho meses sin ti, en la otra punta del mundo, para casarme. Puede que sea un poco locura y nada romántico pero podemos ir hoy al juzgado y casarnos- sugirió él dudoso.

-¿Estás loco? Claro que quiero. Killian, me da igual cómo casarnos, o dónde, o quién esté, con tal de que sea contigo con quien me case- ella se levantó de un salto de la cama, animada por esa propuesta. Él sonrió y se unió a su entusiasmo -voy a llamar a mis padres y a Regina. Tú llama a tu hermano y a quien quieras que esté ahí. Yo iré a comprarme un vestido bonito un poco decente y mientras ve a comprar los anillos. Nos vemos en el juzgado dentro de tres horas. Para casarnos.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó él.

-Cállate y llama a la gente.

 

Poco tiempo después Emma estaba con Mary Margaret, su madre, Regina, su mejor amiga y con Ruby en una tienda viendo vestidos, decidiendo cuál le quedaba mejor a Emma y cuál era el más apropiado para la ocasión.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. Así que venga, pensad rápido, ¿cuál me queda mejor?- preguntó Emma exasperada, puesto que se había probado tantos vestidos diferentes que ya había perdido la cuenta, y estaba entre dos, uno color amarillo pálido, de manga francesa y otro azul marino, sin mangas y que le quedaba por la mitad de la pierna.

-El amarillo te hace muy pálida, y el azul te resalta más el pelo y los ojos. Así que ese- resolvió Ruby después de unos instantes contemplando los dos.

-¿Véis qué facil?- Emma cogió el vestido del perchero y se dirigió a la caja a pagar -digo yo que en el juzgado podré cambiarme en algún sitio, ¿no?

 

Mientras las chicas debatían sobre los vestidos, Killian había ido con su hermano Liam y con David, el padre de Emma, a buscar los anillos. Por la falta de tiempo habían escogido unas alianzas sencillas, tradicionales, con un pequeño relieve. Ya habría tiempo después de grabar los nombres. Después, camino del juzgado, habían pasado por una floristería donde Killian había comprado un ramo de rosas y petunias rosas y blancas para Emma y ahora se encontraban en el juzgado, hablando con un funcionario para ver si había algún juez que pudiera casarlos. Sabía que conseguir una licencia matrimonial requería de varios días, que no era tan fácil casarse, aunque fuera por lo civil, pero Killian sabía que había excepciones, como que al ser militar, si tenía que irse a la guerra, podía casarse ese mismo día.

Hablaron y discutieron con ese hombre que estaba detrás de una ventanilla, y al final consiguieron a un juez que podría casarlos después de una hora.

No poco después llegaron las chicas, tapando a Emma para que esta y Killian no se vieran antes de la boda, y mantener la impaciencia que tenían de verse, de estar juntos. Encontraron una pequeña salita donde podían quedarse para que Emma se vistiera, maquillara y se arreglara.

-Emma ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Mary Margaret llamando suavemente a la puerta, después de un tiempo en el que la rubia se había quedado sola para vestirse. Como no recibió ninguna respuesta entreabrió la puerta para ver a su hija sentada en el suelo, a medio vestir y con la cara escondida entre sus manos. Sus hombros subían y bajaban y se oían sollozos -Emma ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? Te vas a casar, no tienes que estar triste- decía Mary Margaret a la vez que se tiraba al suelo al lado de su hija. Le pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y Emma se apoyó en su pecho.

-No puedo estar contenta si sé que mañana se va a ir. A la guerra. No quiero que se vaya, no puedo vivir sin él- dijo entre lágrimas, mirando a su madre con los ojos rojos y bañados de lágrimas.

-Lo sé cariño. Pero sabes que debe ir. Tiene esa misión, es a lo que se dedica- acarició el pelo de su hija y le apartó las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, pero no sirvió porque pronto más lágrimas ocuparon el puesto de las anteriores -mira, piensa que no es tanto tiempo. Que después volverá a casa, contigo, y estaréis casados. Podréis vivir toda una vida juntos, como marido y mujer.

-Ya pero ¿y si no vuelve? ¿Y si le pasa algo malo?- hizo la pregunta que tenía en mente desde que se había enterado esa mañana y que no había querido decir en voz alta.

-Eso no va a pasar

-No lo sabes

-No, sí lo sé. No va a pasar. Él sabe cuidarse y además, tiene algo por lo que luchar. Tienes que dejarle marchar y tener esperanza en que va a volver. Debes mostrarle tu apoyo, porque así sabrá que pase lo que pase estás con él. Sé que estás triste y le echarás de menos, no te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas- Emma asintió sin decir nada y volvió a apoyarse en su madre, aún llorando, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda, calmandola, como había hecho muchas veces cuando era pequeña.

Por fin Emma se tranquilizó. Pudo contener las lágrimas y pensar que más allá de lo que pudiese pasar al día siguiente, y en los próximos meses, ese era el día de su boda, un día que ella llevaba esperando desde que había conocido a Killian, y por tanto sería el día más feliz de su vida. Apartó las lágrimas e imprimió una pequeña sonrisa triste en su cara. Intentaría ser valiente. Por él, por Killian.

-¿Me ayudas a vestirme?- preguntó por fin a su madre, que asintió y la ayudó encantada. Pronto estuvo metida dentro de su vestido nuevo, y en los pies unos tacones altos, como los que ella siempre llevaba, rojos- dile a Ruby que entre y así me maquilla. A ella se le da muy bien, y quiero estar radiante.

-Emma- poco después entró Regina con un ramo de flores en la mano -me las ha dado Killian para ti- Emma las cogió sonriendo y vio que entre ellas había un pequeño sobre. Dentro había una nota donde ponía un sencillo 'Te quiero' -debeis daros prisa. El juez ya ha llegado y está listo- añadió.


	2. La boda

No poco después Emma entraba por las puertas abiertas de una de las pequeñas salas del juzgado, cogida del brazo de su padre, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el ramo. Tenia el pelo recogido de modo que se podía ver la preciosa sonrisa que tenía en cara. En el otro lado del pasillo estaba Killian, vestido con el uniforme blanco de la marina, con sus medallas colgadas en el pecho y la gorra en una mano.

El camino hacia la parte delantera era corto, así que pronto agarraba la mano de Killian y decía el 'Sí quiero'

-Sé que esto es muy improvisado y todo se ha sucedido muy rápido pero Emma, te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo y quiero que sepas que soy el hombre más feliz a tu lado. Aún no me creo que haya tenido la suerte de conocerte y que te enamoraras de mi, que decidieras que era yo quien querías. Te prometo que te voy a cuidar siempre y voy a estar siempre contigo- dicho esto, Killian respondió a la pregunta del juez y le colocó el anillo.

-Killian- se tomó un respiro antes de continuar, para tragarse las lágrimas y poder decir todo lo que quería decir sin trabarse -te quiero más que a nada. Si has dicho que te hago feliz tú me haces inmensamente más feliz. Siempre estás ahí. Para apoyarme, para cuidarme, para consolarme. Para soportarme. Eres el hombre más bueno y más desinteresado que he conocido jamás. Hemos pasado por mucho y me alegro que estemos aquí, ahora, en este momento que es solo el principio de un largo futuro juntos. Voy a apoyarte siempre, en todas tus decisiones. Voy a cuidarte y voy a estar siempre a tu lado y... -tuvo que callarse porque la emoción no le permitía hablar más. Killian la miró sonriendo y le agarró la mejilla en un afecto de cariño -te quiero Killian.

-Emma Swan ¿quieres a este hombre como tu legitimo esposo, y prometes serle fiel siempre, amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?

Ella asintió con decisión -Sí. Sí quiero- y seguidamente le colocó el anillo. Él no pudo esperar a que el hombre que les estaba casando terminara de hablar, así que cogió a su ya esposa por la cintura y la atrajo hasta él, para besarla profundamente. Ella colocó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza para sostenerse y correspondió con ganas al beso. Se separaron por la falta de aire y necesidad de respirar pero mantuvieron sus frentes apoyadas la una en la otra durante unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos.

-No llores- susurró él de tal modo que solo ella pudiera escucharle, al ver que los ojos de ella resplandecían y una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer- dijo entonces el juez, rápidamente, lo que provocó la risa de todos los presentes.

Se despidieron de todos los que estaban allí y salieron agarrados del brazo del edificio. En la entrada les esperaba el coche de Killian, listo para llevarles a cualquier lado.

-He alquilado una habitación de un pequeño hotel cerca del puerto- dijo Killian, ya dentro del coche, mostrándole una llave, como preguntándole a dónde debían ir.

-Pues vamos allí- respondió ella arrancándosela de la mano. Él puso el coche en marcha y enseguida estaban en la carretera.

Llegaron al atardecer a un hotel que estaba a un par de calles de distancia del puerto, donde se veían varios portaaviones y todo tipo de buques atracados. Si se miraba en la otra dirección se podían ver vallas y carteles de 'Prohibido el paso' que restringían la zona del Pentágono. Ante esta visión a Emma le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Killian la agarró y la miró preocupado.

-¿Te sientes incómoda por estar tan cerca? Si quieres, podemos irnos.

-No importa- respondió negando con la cabeza, pero sin poder apartar la mirada de todos los barcos que se veían en la lejanía -además, es mejor que estés aquí cerca para poder llegar puntual mañana. Liam te traerá todas las cosas que necesitas, ¿verdad?- Killian asintió -venga, vamos arriba- dijo ella dirigiéndole una breve sonrisa y le cogió la mano para guiarle hasta el interior.

La habitación era pequeña y sencilla. La típica habitación de hotel. Una cama grande con sábanas blancas en un extremo y en el otro una mesa. Emma se bajó enseguida de los tacones y fue hacia la cama, donde se sentó. Killian se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó, junto con la gorra, en la silla.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó poniéndose delante de ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza -Solo te quiero a ti- le agarró de la camisa y tiró de él hacia sí hasta que quedó a su altura y se abalanzó a sus labios. Él respondió al beso con ansia y la empujó suavemente para que entrase más en la cama y la tumbó. Él se colocó con delicadeza encima de ella sin romper el beso y mientras que con una mano le tocaba el pelo, apartándolo, la otra iba subiendo por su muslo, acariciándolo. Ella enseguida se dio la vuelta, para quedar ella encima y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de él, de la manera más cómoda posible y volvió a agachar la cabeza para volver a besarle. Killian no perdió el tiempo y mientras estaba concentrado en aquel beso bajaba la cremallera del vestido de su mujer, que pronto quedó arrugado, olvidado en una esquina de esa habitación y Emma solo vestía su ropa interior.

Ella procedió a desabotonar la camisa de él y luego le quitó el cinturón. Él no podía apartar su mirada de ella, así que se incorporó para volver a unir sus labios en un beso lleno de deseo, de lujuria, de pasión y dejó que sus manos se movieran libres, explorando el cuerpo de Emma, tocando cada centímetro de su piel. Pronto sus labios comenzaron a seguir a sus manos y estos comenzaron a bajar por la mandíbula de esta, por su cuello, y por su pecho, dejando un rastro de húmedos besos, haciendo que ella sintiera escalofríos. Emma llevó sus manos a su espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador y acto seguido empujó a Killian para que quedara tumbado, y ella sobre él, con los pechos de ambos, jadeantes, pegados. Él la agarró de la cintura y se movió para intercambiar posiciones. Se incorporó para quitarle la única prenda que se interponía entre ellos y volvió a inclinarse, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella, con una mirada seria, asintió. No hacían falta palabras, con el contacto entre sus cuerpos, con el significado de cada beso, con cada mirada llena de amor que entrecruzaban se entendían.

Un rato después Killian envolvía con sus fuertes brazos a Emma, quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchando los leves latidos de su corazón. Él le acariciaba la espalda y depositaba pequeños besos en el pelo de ella y en su frente. De repente sintió algo húmedo que caía sobre su piel.

-¿Estás llorando?- preguntó en un susurro. Emma no respondió, sencillamente movió la cabeza para esconderla más -por favor, mírame- pidió apartándole el pelo. Ella por fin levantó la cabeza, lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-No te disculpes amor, por favor

-Abrázame fuerte- susurró apretándose contra su cuerpo desnudo y volvió a esconder la cabeza. Killian obedeció acercándola a él todo lo posible.

La tenia luz del sol entraba por ventana, perfilando la figura de Killian, que se vestía con la misma ropa del día anterior, con su uniforme. Miraba embelesado a Emma, que dormía aún tranquilamente, envuelta en las sábanas. Al terminar de vestirse y después de haberse afeitado se inclinó sobre la cama, acercándose a Emma y la tocó el hombro, zarandeándola con suavidad.

-Emma, tengo que irme- dijo. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, frunciendo el ceño ante la repentina claridad. Cuando procesó las palabras que le decían, se levantó de un salto.

-Espera un momento. Tengo que ir contigo- entró en el baño y poco después salió vestida, llevando también el mismo traje del día anterior.

Menos de tres minutos después estaban los dos en el coche, conduciendo camino del puerto, donde ya se podía ver que había gente reunida, muchos llevando el mismo uniforme que Killian, dispuestos a partir.

-Tenemos que despedirnos ya. Tengo que entrar a prepararme del todo- dijo Killian después de despedirse de su hermano. Emma asintió bajando la cabeza. Él la agarró de la mano y la alejó un poco de la marea de personas que se despedían de sus familiares.

Emma se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza y él respondió envolviendo su delgada figura y ocultando su cara entre su pelo -Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

-Yo también. No habrá ni un solo día que no piense en ti- susurró él mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y empapaban el pelo de Emma.

-¿Me escribirás?

-Sí, te lo prometo. Pero no sé si podré enviarte las cartas. Estaremos en medio del mar y no bajaremos a tierra, o por lo menos a un sitio civilizado desde donde enviártelas- ella asintió. Por fin él se separó de su abrazo para poder mirarla a la cara. Ambos tenían el rostro surcado de lágrimas y podían leer en los ojos del otro lo mucho que se querían. Él volvió a acortar la poca distancia que les separaba y sus labios quedaron conectados por un beso. Un beso húmedo. Un beso lleno de amor. Un beso que decía todo lo que por palabras no podían decirse.

-Te quiero- susurró ella contra sus labios en cuanto se separaron.

-Te quiero- contestó él. Acto seguido le besó las lágrimas, para apartarlas, la punta de la nariz, como hacía siempre que ella estaba triste, y luego depositó un casto beso en sus labios. La soltó de las manos, le hizo un saludo militar, llevando su mano derecha a la sien y luego se dio la vuelta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo ni idea de la guerra, de cómo van la mayoría de cosas, y mucho menos desde dónde salen los soldados y tal. He buscado información en internet pero tampoco he encontrado gran cosa así que probablemente me he inventado algunas cosas (:


	3. El regreso

Habían pasado ocho meses. Ocho largos meses en los que Emma había continuado con su rutina, siempre con el recuerdo de Killian en la cabeza. El recuerdo de su cara, de su mirada, de su voz, de sus caricias, de sus besos, de sus atenciones, de su cariño.

Ocho meses en los que Killian había permanecido al mando de un buque, en medio del mar, entre bombardeos y ataques, entre el peligro y la incertidumbre de volver a ver salir el sol otra vez, de volver a ver a su Emma, con su recuerdo dándole fuerzas para resistir, para ser valiente, para no rendirse. Su delgada figura, su bonito pelo dorado, sus preciosos ojos verdes, su risa, su sonrisa, su gran intelecto, su dulce voz, sus delicados movimientos, su intensidad, su determinación.

Escribiéndose cartas que nunca serían enviadas, siempre con la esperanza de volver a reunirse.

Era el día del cumpleaños de Emma, y había dejado claro que no quería celebrarlo. Así que estaba esa tarde en casa, descansando tranquila, realmente sin hacer nada, solamente tumbada en el sillón, leyendo, o pretendiendo que leía.

De pronto, el estridente sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Desde que Killian se había marchado vivía asustada con cada llamada telefónica que recibía, cada carta, o cada vez que llamaban a la puerta, con temor de que fuesen malas noticias acerca de Killian. Así que temblorosa, se dirigió hacia la mesita donde se encontraba el aparato y lo descolgó, preguntando quién era.

-¿Es usted la señora Jones?- preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy la secretaria del jefe de operaciones navales...- empezó a decir la mujer, pero fue interrumpida por Emma.

-Dios mio, Killian. ¿Está bien?- preguntó con voz alarmada y temblorosa.

-Sí señora, tranquilícese. Quería informarle de que el capitán Jones y su flota llegarán a puerto dentro de tres días, el 26 de octubre. Llegarán al puerto de Arlington, desde donde salieron. Señora... ¿está ahí?- preguntó al no obtener respuesta ni escuchar ningún sonido en la línea.

-Sí, sí- logró balbucir Emma. Después de despedirse y colgar una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara. Killian volvía a casa. Estaba feliz, realmente feliz. No estaba así desde que se habían separado hacía ocho meses.

Llegó el día esperado, y Emma fue a recibir a Killian con sus padres y el hermano de este. Estaba tan impaciente que no podía estarse quieta, se ponía de puntillas para ver entre las cabezas, intentaba avanzar para colocarse en primera línea, empujando y pisando a la gente sin querer.

-Mamá ¿le ves?- preguntó agarrando la mano de su madre, cuando vieron que los marinos iban saliendo ordenadamente, desfilando, del barco. Su madre señaló a un punto entre los soldados vestidos de blanco y después de buscar desesperadamente con la mirada, le vio, al frente de un pelotón, serio y formal. Notó cómo su corazón daba un pequeño salto al verle, tan apuesto como siempre.

Una vez que salieron todos de los barcos y hubieron saludado a los altos mandos rompieron filas, y la gente se abalanzó para ir a saludar a sus familiares y amigos. Emma se introdujo entre el gentío en dirección a donde había visto a Killian por última vez. Le vio en la distancia, saludando a compañeros distraídamente, mientras buscaba con la mirada a quien de verdad quería ver. Por fin los ojos de él se cruzaron con los de ella, y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara. Se dirigió corriendo hacia ella, esquivando a la gente hasta que por fin estuvieron el uno frente al otro, y se dieron un tierno beso, entre empujones, pero no les molestaba, porque por fin estaban otra vez reunidos. Se separaron y él la miró a los ojos con una mirada llena de amor y una gran sonrisa. Pero se vio distraído con algo que captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo, y entonces, al bajar la mirada hacia el abdomen de ella se le abrió la boca instintivamente. Entre la gabardina que vestía Emma asomaba una enorme tripa de embarazada. Emma siguió la dirección de su mirada para observar su voluminosa tripa y llevó sus manos a esta, para acariciarla.

-Cierra la boca- dijo ella entre risas al ver la incrédula expresión de su rostro. Él la obedeció pero sus ojos siguieron bien abiertos.

-Pero ¿cómo? Emma, estás embarazada.

-Lo sé- contestó sonriendo. Por fin la mente de Killian volvió a funcionar y atrajo a Emma hacia sí, abrazándola.

-Dios te quiero tanto- susurró en su oreja -vamos a tener un hijo- Emma rió contenta. Se separó un poco de él para darle un beso pero al ir a cogerle las manos se dio cuenta de que le faltaba una.

-Killian. Tu mano- dijo subiendo el brazo izquierdo, que acababa en un muñón -¿qué te ha pasado?- preguntó preocupada.

-Eso no es importante ahora- respondió restándole importancia. Agarró con su mano buena la de Emma y la guió para salir de entre la multitud y poder irse de allí. Saludó alegremente a sus suegros y a su hermano, se despidió de amigos y compañeros y una vez con todas sus cosas reunidas se montó con su mujer en un taxi que les llevaría a casa -por favor, cuéntame sobre esto. ¿Cómo es posible?

-¿De verdad tengo que explicarte cómo se hacen los bebés?- preguntó Emma riendo y Killian soltó una sonora carcajada.

-No, me refiero... ¿cuándo ha pasado esto?- llevó su mano a la tripa de ella y la acarició. Bajó su cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso.

-La última noche que pasamos juntos, cuando nos casamos. Semanas después me di cuenta de que me encontraba rara y cuando fui al médico para ver qué me pasaba me dijeron que estaba embarazada.

-Y ¿qué es, niño o niña?

-No lo sé. Decidí que si tú no sabías su sexo yo tampoco lo sabría hasta que volvieras y lo descubriríamos juntos o hasta que naciera. Tengo revisión dentro de unas semanas y podremos enterarnos entonces. ¿O prefieres esperar?- añadió mirándole.

-Quiero saberlo- ella asintió y se acurrucó contra él, abrazándolo por la cintura mientras él mantenía la mano encima de su tripa, como protegiéndola.

-Ahora ¿puedes explicarme qué te ha pasado en la mano?- preguntó ella después de un rato en silencio, agarrándole el brazo.

Él suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar -Era de noche, estábamos avanzando en silencio, hacia la costa, para atacar por sorpresa. Pero los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros cuando al bordear una cala nos encontramos delante nuestro una flota enemiga, que abrió fuego sin apenas darnos cuenta. Una bomba explotó cerca mío, pero aunque no me dio, me alcanzó la metralla, destrozándome la mano y buena parte del brazo. La mano era prácticamente inexistente y como me dijeron más tarde me estaba infectando la sangre, y si no me la amputaban podría morir- relató seriamente. Emma asintió y alzando el brazo hacia su boca, le dio un suave beso en el muñón. Él sonrió mirándola y le respondió a ese gesto besándola en la mejilla -pero estoy bien. Siento molestias de vez en cuando, y es raro tener solo una mano, pero supongo que acabaré acostumbrándome. Estoy pensando que podría comprarme un garfio. Seguro que sería muy útil, y podría empezar a llamarme Capitán Garfio, como en Peter Pan.

Emma empezó a reírse a carcajadas -Eres tonto- dijo entre risas.

El taxi les dejó en la puerta de su casa, y nada más entrar y encender la luz, vieron que la casa estaba decorada con carteles de bienvenido y estaban reunidos todos sus amigos, sonriendo felices.

-¡Bienvenido a casa!- gritaron todos a la vez, y uno a uno fueron acercándose a Killian para saludarle y abrazarle. Se sentaron todos en los sillones, en sillas o incluso en el suelo, hablando, riendo, comiendo y bebiendo. Killian no se separaba de Emma ni un solo segundo, la tenía fuertemente agarrada y esta se abrazaba a él, feliz de ese contacto.

-Bueno Killian. ¿Cómo te has sentido cuando has visto que Emma estaba embarazada y vas a ser padre?- preguntó Regina con una sonrisa.

-No me lo podía creer. Pensaba que me lo estaba imaginando. Pero ahora mismo soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra- respondió mirando a Emma, y cuando terminó de hablar le besó en los labios.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos yendo- dijo Ruby horas más tarde -Seguramente la parejita feliz querrá estar a solas- añadió guiñando un ojo a Emma, quien respondió dándole un codazo. Así que dicho y hecho, después de ayudar a la pareja a recoger y ordenar las cosas, se fueron todos. Por fin Emma y Killian se quedaron solos, y pudieron hablar con tranquilidad.

-Por cierto, felicidades atrasadas. Por tu cumple- dijo él de pronto -me acordé mucho de ti.

-Gracias.

-No he tenido tiempo de comprarte nada para regalarte.

-Ese día tuve el mejor regalo- informó ella. Él le miró interrogante, sin entenderla -fue cuando me dijeron que volvías a casa- él sonrió

-¿Has pensado nombres?- preguntó después de un rato en silencio acariciándole la tripa.

Ella asintió -Si es niña Rachel, y si es niño me encanta el nombre de Henry. Pero si tienes sugerencias di- él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-No, me gustan los dos. Son perfectos- ella sonrió y se acercó despacio hacia él, cerrando los ojos lentamente, mientras sus labios se dirigían al encuentro de los de él. Quedaron unidos, besándose suave y tiernamente, con delicadeza. La mano de él se dirigió a la nuca de ella, para obtener estabilidad y no separarse. Sus respiraciones fueron agitándose y haciéndose más pesadas a medida que el beso se intensificaba. Se levantaron para irse a su habitación y poder estar más cómodamente. No tardaron en quitarse la ropa y sus cuerpos quedaron unidos íntimamente como muchas otras veces habían hecho.

Pasaron toda la noche despiertos, abrazados, hablando, besándose, acariciándose o simplemente en silencio, siempre entre el amor del otro.

-Te escribí cartas- dijo él en un susurro -pero no pude enviarlas.

Ella echó para atrás la cabeza para mirarle -Yo también- respondió sonriendo. Sin decir nada él se escurrió de la cama y rebuscó en una de las mochilas que se había llevado consigo, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, y sacó un manojo de cartas. Acto seguido se las ofreció a Emma. Ella abrió el cajón de su mesilla de noche y también sacó las suyas.

Unas semanas después Killian acompañó a Emma al médico, donde vería a su hijo por primera vez y descubrirían por fin el sexo.

-Vuestro hijo sigue sano, todo va según su curso- informó la doctora. Volvió a pasar la sonda por la tripa hasta pararla en un punto en concreto -enhorabuena, va a ser niño.

-Henry- dijo él mirando la pantalla y luego a Emma, que asintió con la cabeza.


	4. Flashback

Emma estaba de pie, apoyada en una barandilla, con un cuaderno de bocetos en una mano y un lápiz en la otra, concentrada en el dibujo que estaba haciendo. Tenía delante suya el gran estanque de agua azul, donde se reflejaba el obelisco de Washington y lo estaba reproduciendo.

Killian paseaba por entre la gente, disfrutando del sol de principios de primavera. Estaba caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo y mirando a todo y a la vez a nada, hasta que su mirada se posó en ella. Era rubia, con el pelo ondulado y muy largo. Vestía un abrigo marrón y tenía la cabeza agachada. Se acercó a ella con curiosidad, pero manteniendo las distancias y lo que vio le hizo sonreir. Tenía la cara seria, con el ceño fruncido y se mordía suavemente el labio. Su lápiz se movía rápidamente sobre un cuaderno y de vez en cuando ella levantaba la mirada hacia el monumento. Empezó a caminar hacia ella, pero cuando estaba a apenas unos pasos se paró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba caminando hacia una completa desconocida decidido a hablar con ella pero ¿qué le iba a decir? Cuando se dio cuenta de esto ya era demasiado tarde. Ella había girado la cabeza en su dirección, al notar que alguien estaba parado a su lado, mirándola. Se sintió incómoda. ¿Quién era ese tío?

-Hola- saludó él nervioso, sin saber qué decir.

-Hola- respondió ella extrañada.

-¿Qué dibujas?- preguntó. Ella no respondió pero le enseñó su cuaderno de dibujos -dibujas bien.

-Gracias. Pero es un simple boceto, solo líneas mal hechas- dijo ella tímidamente, pero una pequeña sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su boca. Él pensó que tenía la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en su vida. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su reloj y añadió -tengo que irme. Pasa un buen día- y se fue, dejándole solo.

De camino al trabajo ella fue repasando la breve conversación que había tenido con ese hombre desconocido. No sabía cómo sentirse, si contenta por su amabilidad o asustada. 'La verdad es que era guapo. Y parecía simpático. Y sin duda es amable' no pudo evitar pensar, mientras sonreía 'bueno, no creo que le vuelva a ver, así que da igual'

Un par de días después Emma estaba sentada en un banco al sol, delante del Lincoln Memorial con un vaso de café y enfrascada en la lectura de un libro. Levantó la mirada y vio, apoyado en la barandilla en la que ella había estado días atrás, al mismo hombre con quien había hablado.

Casi sin pensarlo se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia él. No sabía por qué, pero sentía curiosidad por ese hombre. Quería saber quién era. Ya había descartado la idea de que fuese un asesino, o un violador, y que ella fuera la siguiente presa. Cuando estuvo detrás de él le tocó suavemente el hombro para llamar su atención, y rápidamente él se giró hacia ella.

-Hola- exclamó él sonriendo.

-Eres el hombre del otro día- dijo ella sin saber qué decir. Al instante se arrepintió. ¿Por qué decía esa tontería?

-Quién si no- respondió sonriendo -no te había visto.

-Estaba ahí sentada- dijo señalando el banco, que ya había sido ocupado por unos niños.

-¿Leyendo?- preguntó señalando el libro que llevaba en la mano. Ella movió afirmativamente la cabeza -¿qué libro es?- ella se lo mostró, 'Lincoln in the Bardo' -¿el presidente?

-Sí. Me encanta la historia- 'qué conversación más estúpida' pensó ella. 'Presentate de una vez tonta' -me llamo Emma- dijo por fin, extendiendo la mano derecha.

-Emma, qué nombre más bonito- dijo él estrechándole la mano -Killian.

-Un nombre original- ambos se rieron y se soltaron las manos.

-Mi padre era un hombre original- dijo él levantando una ceja y formando una pequeña sonrisa. 'Qué chica más preciosa' dijo para sí -oye, Emma- dijo pausadamente, y recalcando su nombre -tengo que irme, pero realmente me gustaría volver a verte. ¿crees...? -empezó tímidamente -¿crees que podrías darme tu número de teléfono, y así puedo llamarte e invitarte a cenar alguna noche?

Ella asintió complacida -Me encantaría- cogió el móvil que él le ofrecía y registró su número -adios Killian.

-Adios Emma.

Esa misma tarde recibió un mensaje de Killian, pidiéndole que salieran juntos al día siguiente. Que se vistiera elegante.

Emma no quería admitirlo, pero estaba nerviosa. Había salido con bastantes tíos, había tenido citas, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente con ganas de tener esa. Lo que la sacaba de quicio. Tenía a ese hombre grabado en la cabeza, y se pasaba todo el día pensando en él, pensando en cómo saldría la velada, pensando si él sería tal y como aparecía en su cabeza o si por el contrario solo era un chico guapo más que lo que quería era llevarla a la cama.

Se vistió nerviosa, poniendo más empeño que otras veces. Se alisó el pelo, se maquilló y se pintó los labios, y por último se vistió con un vestido sencillo pero elegante que se había comprado para la ocasión. Era rojo y le resaltaba la figura. Unos tacones altos en los pies, y para romper con tanta formalidad vistió una chupa negra, a juego con los zapatos.

Se encontró con Killian en la puerta del restaurante. Se había ofrecido a ir a su casa a buscarla, pero ella se había negado. De momento quería esa intimidad.

-Estás muy guapa- la piropeó abriendo la puerta y cediéndole el paso.

-Vaya, eres todo un caballero- dijo ella sonrojándose -gracias.

-Cuéntame algo de ti- dijo él una vez estuvieron sentados y con una copa de vino delante suyo.

Ella sonrió nerviosa, y dio un sorbo de su copa para calmar el temblor que sentía por todo el cuerpo -Soy de Boston, nací y pasé allí mi primera infancia, pero cuando yo tenía siete años nos mudamos aquí, a D.C, por el trabajo de mi padre.

-Y ¿nunca has pensando volver allí?- preguntó él interesado.

-No. En el fondo me he criado aquí. Aquí vive mi familia, tengo mis amigos, mi trabajo. Me encanta esta ciudad y soy muy feliz en ella.

-Yo sí que soy de Washington, aunque he viajado por tantos sitios y me he movido tanto que no lo considero mi hogar- fueron interrumpidos por un camarero, que les preguntó qué querían tomar. Una vez se hubo retirado, Killian siguió interesándose por ella. -¿En qué trabajas?

-Bueno, aún no he terminado la carrera. Estoy en mi último año de universidad. Pero para ganarme algún dinero extra trabajo en una pequeña librería de Dupont Circle.

-¿Qué estudias?

-Historia. Me apasiona, saber todo el pasado de todo el mundo. Por eso también amo esta ciudad, en un sitio con mucha historia, donde ocurrieron muchas cosas- se interrumpió y se rió nerviosa -lo siento, seguro que te estoy aburriendo.

-Ni mucho menos. Quiero conocerte Emma- dijo él estirando la mano sobre la mesa y rozando con las yemas de los dedos la mano de ella -historia. Entonces ahora entiendo por qué estabas leyendo ese libro de Lincoln- ella rió y asintió -y apuesto que The Mall es tu lugar preferido. Tiene el Lincoln y el Jefferson Memorial, el monumento a Washington y la Casa Blanca -ella volvió a asentir. No sabía si era por el vino o porque veía que ese hombre era bueno pero notó cómo su nerviosismo prácticamente había desaparecido, y se sentía más segura de sí misma.

-Y tú, ¿en qué trabajas?

-Bueno, estoy en la marina- ella abrió los ojos, impresionada -acabé hace dos años la formación y ahí estoy, sirviendo a mi país.

-¿Y has ido ya a alguna guerra?- preguntó ella interesada.

-Unas pocas escaramuzas, pero aún soy inexperto, así que de momento no he hecho nada importante.

-Vaya. Es impresionante- comentó ella, verdaderamente admirada.

La velada continuó agradablemente, charlando de su vida, de cosas banales, y conociéndose poco a poco. Una vez hubieron terminado de cenar decidieron dar un paseo.

-Tú sabes cuál es mi sitio especial aquí. Lo justo sería que mostrases el tuyo- dijo Emma cuando empezaron a caminar sin rumbo. Él la miró pensativo y luego esgrimió una sonrisa.

-Vamos.

No fue un camino largo. Fueron por diferentes calles, oscuras y vacías. hasta que doblaron una esquina y Emma vio delante suyo el puerto, con sus barcos ordenadamente atracados, meciéndose por el impulso del mar, que chocaba contra estos.

-De pequeño mi padre me llevaba aquí casi todos los días. Él tenía un barco, y siempre los domingos pasábamos el día fuera, me enseñaba a navegar, a hacer nudos marineros, los nombres de los peces, cómo guiarse por las estrellas- relató mirando ensimismado hacia el horizonte. Ella le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, sintiendo la admiración que él sentía por su padre.

-¿Y él? ¿No seguís yendo a navegar?- preguntó ella, curiosa.

-Murió, yo apenas era un adolescente.

-Perdona, no debería haberte preguntado.

-No te preocupes- él bajó la mirada hasta ella y le dedicó una sonrisa- mi padre era un gran hombre y siempre le estaré muy agradecido por todo lo que me enseñó- después de un momento de silencio él prosiguió -Cuando fui creciendo y la vida se fue complicando siempre venía aquí cuando me sentía abrumado, cuando quería escapar de todo. El mar siempre ha tenido un efecto tranquilizador en mí- se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos, en silencio. De pronto, un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Emma -¿tienes frío?- preguntó él empezando a quitarse la chaqueta.

-No tranquilo, estoy bien- pero él siguió quitándose la chaqueta -en serio, no hace falta -él no le hizo caso y la colocó sobre los hombros de ella. Emma sonrió agradecida y se arrebujó en ella. Siguieron contemplando el mar, las estrellas, y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Poco a poco fueron acercándose el uno al otro, tímidamente, hasta que sus hombros chocaron. Se miraron, sonrieron y acercaron sus caras, uniendo sus labios y besándose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí está la última parte. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como me ha gustado a mi escribirla. Por favor, si podéis compartirla os lo agradecería muchísimo.
> 
> Estoy escribiendo otra novela de CaptainSwan. Apenas la acabo de empezar y tardaré bastante en escribirla toda y luego publicarla, pero os agradecería que llegado el momento la leyeseis tambien.


End file.
